I Think You Know
by lightning-lion7
Summary: Teddy/Victoire one shot of how their friendship became something more. His 5th and her 3rd year.


He was so beautiful, even just walking through the halls. She hated that it was different between them at school. Not because of how he acted, but just because of all the separation of houses and classes. Even their weekly picnics by the Black Lake, didn't make up for the time lost. It was such a change from the summer. She and Teddy had been inseparable back at Shell Cottage. There was no Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw then. Victoire had always liked summer best for this reason. She and her cousins and Teddy were so much more unified then, a real family, undivided.

Although, she had to admit to herself, maybe more than family closeness, she missed the closeness of her and Teddy in the summer. Yes, he was still her best friend, but no longer did they have heart to heart conversations sitting by the water, knees touching. It was nights like that, when Teddy called her Vic and looked in her eyes, that her heart jumped and her stomach turned. She'd known on a night like that one that she really did have feelings for him. Much more than "we're going to get married" that they had sworn when she was 6 and he was 8. This was a real crush and it was a big one. Maybe even love.

She could have sworn over the summer that he liked her too. Their fingertips touching and his eyes darting to her anytime she looked away made it really seem like he might. But now at school, she wasn't sure. They were best friends since forever, always together, but Hogwarts had even made it hard to pick out his blue hair in a crowd.

"Hey Vic, see you at the Lake around 11 on Saturday? That way we can beat the rain," Teddy said, smiling as he walked past her, hair a slightly brighter blue than usual. She nodded enthusiastically, caught off guard by his sudden presence outside her daydreams.

Suddenly, Victoire crashed to the ground. Someone behind her grumbled, "Merlin, watch where you're going."

Turning around, she saw that she had slammed into someone in the midst of her unfocused wandering. Christopher Adamson was fumbling around to separate his books from Victoire's, both in a mess on the floor of the hallway. He turned to her and a red blush spread over his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Victoire. I hadn't realized you were there. It was probably my fault. Here let me help with your books."

Victoire gave a small smile. Christopher was a very tall, very charismatic Slytherin boy in her year that had the prized position of being the most popular boy of the third years. He had been the subject of a crush for half the third years and some in other years as well. Victoire had never been one of those people, but one of her best friends, Gracie Higgs, had the previous year.

"He's so cute!" she had drawled. "Vicky, could you please talk to him? Mention me? I know you two talk often!"

Victoire had of course obliged her love struck friend, but to no avail. Just a week later, Christopher had been found to be dating Francine Tarrant. While, that hadn't lasted long, it had been enough to make Gracie forget Christopher.

Now, Victoire and Christopher still talked. Suffering in the same Arithmancy class, they had become friends.

"Christopher, it's fine. It was my fault not paying attention. Are you okay? It looks like you have a bruise on your forehead? Did I do that?"

He laughed, "No that was from my good friend Becker yesterday. He hasn't quite mastered the Summoning Charm and so I got a book to the face. No worries."

Having gathered her books up at this point, Victoire realized she was going to be very late to Transfiguration. Politely, she smiled, "Oh wow I hope you're okay. Well, time to get to Transfiguration. I'll talk to you in Arithmancy."

Christopher picked up his last book. "Oh right of course."

"Bye, Christopher!"

"Wait!"

She spun around, visibly stressed and hurried.

"Victoire, would you go out with me?"

The sun rose behind a large number of clouds on Saturday. Despite the ominous weather, a small flock of third years and older migrated to Hogsmeade to enjoy what part of the day they could until the rain.

Victoire meandered down to the edge of the Black Lake, walking along the coast until she saw in the distance a spot of blue next to a patch of yellow. Teddy waved from his spot on the Hufflepuff blanket. This week it had been his turn to set up the picnic so of course he had his house's blanket and picked his favorite spot on the lake: on a small beach of sand surrounded by bigger boulders.

As she got closer, she could more clearly see sun glinting off his eyebrow stud and earring. Dominique always thought Teddy looked funny with the piercings but for Victoire they made him dazzle even more than usual. Plus, punk is hot.

Despite the gathering clouds and chilling wind, Teddy's arms were bare in his black Hufflepuff t-shirt. His wolf tattoo was just visible, its head peaking out from behind Teddy's shoulder. He'd just gotten it this summer when he had found out his patronus, or so he said. Victoire knew it was also a tribute to his father, just like the ever-present patch of pink hair just above the nape of his neck was a tribute to his mother. He didn't talk about them much, but had confided in Victoire that he thought about them all the time. They often had deep talks like that during their weekly picnics and Victoire was so grateful for the opportunity alone with him.

He grinned at her as she sat down, close enough to both Teddy and the food that she could in equal ease grab a sandwich or possibly, if she was lucky, brush fingertips with him.

"So! Vic, tell me how your week has been," he asked, grinning.

"Well, Ted, it-"

"Merlin, no," he laughed, "Ted makes me sound like some boring middle aged lawyer or something."

Victoire smiled. She liked to see Teddy flustered like this. "Fine, Teddy. It's been a pretty good week. I aced a Charms test. Sinistra has been giving so much homework. I swear 3 feet of scroll papers. Otherwise, not much. You?"

"Hmm… Well Hufflepuff is preparing to kick Ravenclaw's butt in next week's game."

"Oh fat chance. You couldn't even beat Slytherin."

"Hey, that is not my fault. Our seeker is very much lacking. Anyway, O.W.L.s prep is relatively awful. My nan keeps sending me letters reminding me how my mum never prepared and nearly didn't get a high enough Potions score to make it into N.E.W.T. level. Not that I care about Potions, but still."

"Aw Teddy, I'm sorry. Any way I can help?"

Teddy's caramel eyes shone with slight mischief. "Tell me all the gossip in your year."

Victoire sighed, "I don't know why that fascinates you so much but alright."

"Yes!"

"Okay well Malcolm Edelman and Ginger Barnes are dating again. They can't seem to decide if they love or hate eachother. Mary Crackenwolf accidentally slipped a love potion to Estella Nudge, who promptly kissed Mary in front of the whole Gryffindor Common Room. Surprise was that Mary ended up kissing her back, but I'm not exactly sure what happened once the potion wore off."

Teddy was laughing at this point, his head tilted towards the gathering clouds with an open mouth. Victoire faltered in her report as she got distracted by the curve of Teddy's jaw.

"And- and… Oh! Christopher Adamson smashed into me in the corridor and then promptly asked me out," she said, fumbling for words, unsure if she should have mentioned the event.

Teddy's laugh came to a quick stop. His eyes flashed a darker brown. Turning his head slightly to the side, he inquired nonchalantly, "How'd that go for him?"

Victoire avoided looking at him. "Well, I told him I couldn't because I had a boyfriend."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Teddy sit up straight. "You do?"

"Well no," she said blushing, "but I told him I did."

"Oh… okay. Did he ask who it was?"

"Well yes," Victoire said, still intently looking at the dark grey sky. "I said it was you, Teddy."

There was nothing but silence from the either side of the blanket. She turned to Teddy, but couldn't make herself look him in the eyes.

"Why'd you tell him that?" Teddy asked, much quieter than he usually spoke. Finally, she looked up into his eyes. She could lie; say that it was because he was the first name that popped into her head or because everyone thought they were in love. Gracie had been telling her that she and Teddy were meant for each other since first year, but only this year did Victoire really realize that she was in love with him. But Teddy would see right through any lie she told. This meant she had to tell the truth.

In the split seconds that followed, Victoire panicked. This was Teddy, her best friend. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if she ruined everything? What if he stopped coming to Christmas? Her cousins would never forgive her. She decided she couldn't say the words; it was all too much.

Teddy was still looking at her, his eyebrows furrowed, waiting for an answer. Merlin, she loved him.

"Teddy, I think you know why."

His eyebrows raised slightly, eyes widening.

Then she leaned forward, a foot away, then a few inches. Her eyes flicked up to his for half a second, worry filling her chest. Without any more thinking, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, gently and almost fervently. As she was about to pull away, she suddenly felt Teddy's hand on her back and then his mouth opened under hers and they were really kissing.

She leaned forward, more into his body so their chests were pressed together. Her hand reached up to his neck, fingers just slightly tangled in his hair. His hand on her back reached around so his whole arm was wrapped around her, pulling her closer and closer. Eyes still closed, she felt them fall slowly backwards onto the grass, still in eachother's embrace.

Now her hands were in his hair and his were around her back. She had never felt this alive. Every nerve in her body was on fire, every synapse in her brain shooting off incoherent thoughts.

That's when the sky went BOOM! Suddenly without warning, the clouds opened and poured what seemed like all the water in the world onto Victoire's back. She and Teddy broke apart, staring at the torrent of rain falling from the sky.

"Wow. Bad timing, rain, bad timing," Teddy laughed from the ground. Victoire looked down at him and was shocked to see his hair was a bright red.

"Teddy, your hair!"

He looked up and quickly rubbed it with his hands and squinted. It faded back into his normal blue. He smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Guess that happened a bit without my control."

Victoire smiled and then squinted as the wind blew rain into her eyes. All of their belongings were drenched.

"Let's get out of here before we get pneumonia!"

Teddy stared at the sky and laughed, his normally messy hair flat against his head. He picked up the basket and blanket with one hand, then Victoire's hand in the other.

"I love you, Vic," he said, just barely audible over the rain hitting the Lake. Victoire's heart flew into her throat, but she managed to lean close and whisper, "I love you too, Teddy."

Then he smiled and pulled her with him, running back up to the castle.


End file.
